


Hands

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: “I want you. I – I’ve always wanted you,” Albus admits.Always wanted, never thought he’d get. Teddy was out of reach; a shooting star too high and bright for the likes of Al. Quiet, earthbound Al – the Potter kid no one notices. But Teddy is noticing him now. If by ‘noticing’ you mean ‘has got Al naked in his bed’...





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> Written for DD's birthday bash :)

“I want you. I – I’ve always wanted you,” Albus admits. 

Always wanted, never thought he’d get. Teddy was out of reach; a shooting star too high and bright for the likes of Al. Quiet, earthbound Al – the Potter kid no one notices. But Teddy is noticing him now. If by ‘noticing’ you mean ‘has got Al naked in his bed’. Albus still isn’t quite sure how they ended up here, like this.

Teddy quirks a smile. “Had to wait till you were legal, kid.”

Al looks at him. Does that mean… Teddy has been interested for a while? This isn’t some elaborate game, where he’s going to turn around and tell Al he didn’t mean any of it, that he and James cooked this up for some sort of laugh?

“Oh yes,” Teddy says, apparently reading his mind, his eyes dancing, “I’ve seen you looking – because I was looking back.” His eyes linger over Al’s body. “Cute thing, you are, too. Those pretty eyes… nice arse, as well.”

“Your hands,” Albus blurts out in return, blushing deep red, “I – I love your hands.”

Teddy raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t laugh, as Al feared he would. Instead, he touches one of those hands to the side of Al’s face, stroking it gently.

“You do, do you?”

Al can still feel the fire in his cheeks. But gods, he really does love Teddy’s hands. He has large palms and long, strong fingers. Capable yet beautiful. Albus has _dreamt_ about those fingers. 

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Stupid kid, he berates himself afterwards. He’s got Teddy, lying propped up on an elbow next to him, utterly naked (and Al has been shyly trying not to look at his prick, except his eyes _will_ keep focussing down there, despite himself) – and what does he do but comment on the other man’s hands, for fuck’s sake!

Teddy presses a kiss to Al’s lips. “Want to know what I can do with my hands?”

Al is going to stay bright red for the rest of his life at this rate. He tries to force the colour back through sheer will power, wanting to look decently adult somehow, and not like a little kid who’s never done anything like this before (even if it’s true). He nods, unable to say any words.

Teddy laughs – but not unkindly – and kisses him again before sitting up and sliding one hand down over Al’s prone body. There is a possessive look in his eyes, acquisitive.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Albus,” he murmurs.

Al swallows. “You already are.”

Tentatively he reaches up and touches Teddy’s chest, but Teddy gently moves his hand away. “Not this time. This time’s for you, kid.”

“Not a kid,” Albus says quickly.

Teddy’s hand slips around his cock. “I know,” he says, a wicked look in his eye. “I don’t take kids to bed.”

He slides his hand up and down a few times, until Albus is harder than he’s ever been. His mouth is a little bit open as he breathes heavily. And then Teddy’s hand is gone, and Al feels like he could almost cry in frustration.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t finished with you yet,” Teddy assures him. 

He leans over and grabs a tube of lubrication – the same sort Al has at home, tucked secretly in a locked box within a drawer. Al was a Slytherin, and he knows the value of caution, especially with siblings like his, to whom privacy is a non-existent concept. Slopping some onto his fingers, Teddy lays it down. Al waits impatiently for the fingers to return to his cock. Instead, however, they slip lower.

“Spread your legs,” Teddy instructs.

Albus, swallowing back his nervousness, does so. “Like that?”

“That’s it.” Teddy pulls a pillow towards himself and pushes it under Al’s hips.

Al feels exposed, self-conscious; on display. “Are you -” He doesn’t know how to ask; suddenly isn’t sure that he’s ready to go all the way, even with Teddy.

Teddy leans forward and runs his non-sticky hand through Al’s hair. “Just my hands, babe. I told you, this one’s for you. Trust me, okay?”

“I trust you.” This is Teddy, after all: Al’s older god-brother whom he’s known all his life and loved most of it. Teddy, with his wonderful smile and gorgeous (gorgeous) hands.

Teddy presses a slick finger against Al’s puckered hole. Al waits for him to penetrate it, but instead Teddy seems happy just to rub around the area. Round and round; up and down; teasing, but never penetrating. Albus thought at first it was a relief, but now he’s desperate for more.

“Teddy, can’t you…?”

“Ready, are you?”

Al realises that Teddy was waiting for him to ask, careful not to overstep his boundaries. His heart leaps in his chest.

“Yes.”

Teddy pushes in just the tip of one finger, waiting for Al’s anus to adjust to the sensation. Al takes a deep breath. He’s done this to himself, but it’s different when it’s someone else. Different when it’s _Teddy_. It feels a little strange, but good. Teddy pushes further in, and Albus mentally corrects himself. Very good.

“Oh,” he says, the word surprised out of him.

“You like that, huh?” 

“Uh,” Al answers accidentally. “I mean, yes,” he adds quickly. 

It’s difficult to think, now that Teddy is moving that digit in and out of his arse. Al definitely isn’t complaining, but expecting him to be able to speak is – well, a bit much.

“You look beautiful like this,” Teddy says unexpectedly.

Albus flushes, bemused. No one ever says things like that to him. He’s the failure, the middle child who messes up his family’s perfection. The plain one, the quiet one, the _Slytherin_ one.

“Merlin, you’re short on confidence. I mean it.” Teddy brushes his other hand all over Al’s body, making it tingle everywhere he touches. “Hair all over the place, those pretty, pretty eyes. Sexy little body with that gorgeous prick all hard. Hard for me. Letting me touch you like this.” His finger continues to move in and out of Al. “Can I add another?” he asks.

Al’s only ever had one finger back there. He nods.

“It’ll feel good,” Teddy says.

It’s a little uncomfortable to start with, as Teddy pushes the second finger in – uncomfortable, but that’s all. Not enough to make Al’s hard-on wilt. He takes a deep breath, and Teddy waits, his two fingers side by side and still. Al smiles at him, and hopes Teddy will understand it’s okay to continue.

He gasps. Teddy did understand, and those fingers are working inside him. Teddy’s magical fingers. Fuck.

“Fuck,” Al says aloud. He reaches down to try and wrap a hand around his needy cock, but Teddy puts a hand out and stops him.

“No,” Teddy scolds, looking down on him with that lopsided smile, “no touching. I’m going to make you come from my fingers alone.” He leans down and whispers in Al’s ear, “After all, you know how much you like my hands.”

Teddy’s breath is warm against his ear, and Teddy’s fingers are filling him up. Two of those long, tapered fingers, curling inside him, pressing a spot that makes his cock leak liberally. Al moans, can’t help himself. He wanted to be all grown up and impress Teddy with his sexual experience (not that he has any, but he was hoping to pretend) but instead he’s whining and close to begging as Teddy touches him.

“T-Teddy.” The name is a breathy stammer, only Albus is quickly getting past the point of caring what he sounds like, as long as Teddy will keep doing what he’s doing.

“Mm-hmm?”

“ _Please_ ,” Al whimpers, hitching his hips up and watching helplessly as his poor, unattended cock bounces against his stomach, dripping clear fluid from its tip.

“Good boy,” Teddy praises; and that’s the point where Albus realises that all before was a warm up. 

Teddy begins to move his fingers in earnest, rubbing Al inside as Al squirms. Tears are forming in the corners of Al’s eyes – it is too much, too much, still not _quite_ enough. And then Teddy reaches over with his other hand and tweaks one of Al’s nipples, and Al comes with a startled yelp of shock and overwhelming pleasure.

When he comes down, Teddy has moved over and is holding him against his chest, murmuring words of encouragement. The tears which formed have leaked warmly down his cheeks, and Teddy is brushing them away, telling Al how good he was, how beautiful. Albus blushes yet again, realising he’s come all over himself. He tries to wipe away the liquid with his hand, but Teddy stops him.

“Uh-uh. My job.” 

Teddy swipes his hand through it and then lifts his messy fingers to his mouth. Sated as he is, Al’s cock still manages to give a little twitch at this – Teddy sucking Al’s come from his fingers. Teddy does it a few times more, until Al is pretty much clean; then gets his wand and casts a gentle cleaning spell. Albus shivers as the magic washes over him. Teddy’s magic. It feels more personal now that he and Teddy have… well, got more _personal_.

“Did you…?” Al gestures down to Teddy’s crotch.

“Not this time. I wanted to concentrate on you,” Teddy says; and the simplicity with which he says it makes Albus feel funny inside. A good funny, but it’s strange to have someone wanting him to feel good – thinking of him first. He’s not used to that.

“Thank you,” he says humbly.

Teddy kisses his ear. “Come back again and thank me properly, okay?”

Al will have to get used to having a face the colour of a tomato, he decides. If it means having Teddy like this, he’ll accept that.

Blushing once more, he says, “I will.”


End file.
